Tasha
Tasha is a little girl hippo, in red maryjanes and a flowered dress. Tasha lives on the left side of the backyard behind a fence. Tasha is best friends with Uniqua, but their friendship often causes conflicts and arguments. Tasha, with the help of her imagination and friends, can always end the quarrels almost instantly. Tasha can be very bossy and sometimes even harsh if she doesn't get her way. Description Tasha is very bossy. She is rarely ever nice to others. Tasha usually is negative and likes to make people do what she says. She is hard to scare, as pointed out in the episode It's Great To Be A Ghost!. Tasha is also Uniqua's muchadmired and always eagerly-awaited play date. She looks sweet as pie but underneath her extra girly exterior beats the heart of a CEO - tough-as-nails, take-no-prisoners, my-way-or-the-highway kind of gal. Tasha is rational, skeptical, and highly motivated to get her own way. But it's always special for Uniqua when Tas ha is there, because she's someone who can also be giggly, silly and full of fun. She is one of the Backyardigans and lives in a yellow house. She goes on adventures with Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone, and Austin. She likes to make her friends do what she tells them to. Her interests include tea parties, dressing up dolls, and talking fancy. Though her negative personality decreases during the third season, her bossy trait is brought up in several episodes after season three. In season one, her personality was brought out in each episode she appeared. Looks Tasha has yellow skin and wears an orange dress with eight light orange flowers. She wears red mary-jane shoes and red underwear, though both often change color (or, in the case of shoes, style) when playing a character in a story. Tasha has a red-pink tongue, dark yellow eyebrows, yellow eyelashes and two slighty sunken nostrils above her mouth. Appearances Tasha has appeared in many episodes of The Backyardigans. Her first appearance was in Knights Are Brave And Strong, the first episode of The Backyardigans. To see a list of all his appearances, go to List of Tasha's Appearances. Trivia *Tasha's yellow color causes a confusion with fans of the series. This color confusion also occurs with Austin's color. *Tasha is claimed to be a cow by some fans, but Janice Burgess states she is a hippopotamus. *Tasha's catchphrase is "For goodness sakes!". *Tasha can be very bossy and mean at times, most noticeably in the episode It's Great to Be a Ghost! ''when she pushes Uniqua and Pablo saying "Get outta my way! A ghost!". *Tasha once pretended to be the empress of France in ''The Two Musketeers. *Tasha is the only main character who has not met Sherman. She has seen him with other Wormans, but has never been introduced to him or been told his name. *Tasha appears in more episodes than Austin, but less than Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone. *Uniqua does not call Tasha by her name or pretend name (Ms. T.) in International Super Spy, instead she calls her "the hippo" three times. *Tasha wears more wigs than any of the other characters. Quotes *"Pip pip cheerio!" *"Oh, for goodness sakes!" *"You go do it." *"Heh-heh!" *"Let's have a tea party!" *"Get outta my way! A ghost! *"They promised they'd be here..." Picture Slideshow ﻿ Tasha 3.jpg|Questioned Tasha|link=Elephant On The Run Tasha 7.jpg|Serious Tasha|link=International Super Spy Tasha the Newscaster.jpg|Tasha With Hair|link=News Flash Tasha Jumpin'.jpg|Tasha as a Caveperson|link=Cave Party Filthingham Tasha.jpg|Tasha Covered With Mud|link=Robin Hood The Clean Queen Tasha.jpg|Queen Tasha|link=Knights Are Brave And Strong DoiDoiDoiDoiDoiDoi!.jpg|Tasha Fishing|link=Save The Day Snort.jpg|Tasha Sleeping|link=A Giant Problem Newsflasher.jpg|Newscaster Tasha|link=News Flash Curata.jpg|Curator Tasha|link=Who Goes There? Announcer.jpg|Tasha the Announcer|link=Race Around The World RedBoots.jpg|Tasha as Pirate Captain Red Boots|link=Pirate Camp Japanese Empress Tasha.jpg|Tasha as the Japanese Empress|link=Samurai Pie Tashaleofficer.jpg|Tasha as the Space Officer|link=The Big Dipper Diner TashaJungleGirl.jpg|Tasha as Jungle Girl|link=Super Team Awesome! Empress Tasha.jpg|Tasha as the Empress of France|link=The Two Musketeers Tashatrolley.jpg|Tasha the Trolley Driver|link=Flower Power Cleotasha.jpg|Princess Cleotasha|link=The Key To The Nile Deliverygirltasha.jpg|Tasha the Pizza Delivery Girl|link=Chichen-Itza Pizza Dancebar.jpg|Tasha as the Bar Room Dancer|link=Blazing Paddles Park Ranger Tasha.jpg|Tasha the Park Ranger|link=Elephant On The Run Flappy.jpg|Tasha as Flappy the elf|link=The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve Fairyflights.jpg|Tasha the Flighty Fairy|link=The Tale Of The Not-So-Nice Dragon Frontpagesnews35.jpg|SuperSnap|link=Front Page News Medusa.jpg|Tasha as Medusa|link=Sinbad Sails Alone Miss T..jpg|Tasha as Miss T.|link=International Super Spy Princess Tasha.jpg|Tasha as a sister princess|link=Break Out! Sources *Meet the Characters on Backyardigans - NickJr.com *Tasha - The Backyardigans - Wikipedia *Tasha - The Backyardigans - Google Images Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Featured articles Category:Females